Starstruck
Starstruck is a song by Lady Gaga. Below are the lyrics. Groove slam, work it back Filter that, baby bump that track Groove slam, work it back Filter that, baby bump that track Groove slam, work it back Space Cowboy just play that track Gaga in the room, so starstruck Cherry cherry cherry cherry, boom boom Rollin' up to the club on the weekend Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin' Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin' Blow my heart up Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader Run it back with original flavor Queue me up, I'm the twelve on your table I'm so starstruck So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? Baby now that we're alone, got a request Would you make me number one on your playlist? Got your dirty headphones with the left side on Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader Run it back with original flavor Put the breakdown first Up into the chorus to the verse, bick a bick reverse So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? Hey, lived all my life really, really is that him? I haven't seen here before, and she got all them big rims It's like cash flow, my baby don't trip Should shawty say hand over your signature right here Like a dotted line, and I'm supposed to sign How she add it up, a fanatic and I think it's going down She's so starstruck, the gal all stuck I shoulda had an overdose on too many Starbucks Ain't neva seen a balla, paper that stuck taller Stunna soon let the top back on that Chevy Impalla Hummers and all that fully loaded with two ballers What do you call that when you're shawty with to daughters? But that's another chapter, slow lover bacholer I don't know me, that's part of the baby actor Complete swagger, there go the dagger Got what she want, shawty happily ever after I'm so starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? Groove slam, work it back Filter that, baby bump that track Groove slam, work it back Filter that, baby bump that track Baby now we're alone, got a request Would you make me number one on your playlist? Got your dirty headphones on with the left side on Wanna scratch it back and forth, uhhuh Put your hands on my waist, pull the faider Run it back with original flavor Put the breakdown first Up into the course to the verse, I'm so, I'm so Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so, I'm so. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Lady Gaga